Where Am I?
by abitjaded
Summary: Colette ends up in our world! What happens next?
1. Chapter 1:Up first, Colette!

This is the lady Itachisangel speaking. I'm gonna start a new story! Yay! The first chappie is very short though, and I will need ideas for future chapters so feel free to review and give me ideas.

Chapter 1: Up first-Colette!

Colette Brunel was walking through the quiet village of Iselia. It was a perfect day to the former Chosen of Mana. She was 18 and free! No responsibility, no sacrificing, and no more danger or fighting!

"Could this get any better?" Colette asked herself. "It' such a perfect-"

Something was yanking on her entire body. Colette struggled to get loose, but couldn't. She felt a sucking feeling and everything went black.

When Colette woke up, she saw a rather dirty place surrounding her and many buildings. It was no Iselia, that was for sure. Colette got up, dusted herself off, and looked around.

"Where am I?" She murmured.

End of first chapter. How was that? Please review! Itachi said to! And sorry about first chapter being so short. I'm still going to work on my other story too and I'm gonna make another one, but I'm not sure what it will be about.


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue

I am back! Mwahahahahaha! Cheese! Well anyway, thank you to Eliannora and Kingofsouls for reviewing! You both gave me good ideas to use in my story! I won't tell when I'm gonna use those ideas, though!

Chapter 2:Rescue

Colette was a bit frightened of this new place. It didn't resemble anywhere she'd ever been to in Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. Though it was kind of cool to be in another world, it was rather…scary.

"You know what? I'll consider this a vacation." Colette smiled brightly.

Of course, she was just reassuring herself out loud so she wouldn't worry as much.

"Yeah, that's just it. A vacation."

She walked out of the dark area and was immediately blinded by bright sunlight. Her eyes adjusted in minutes and she took a look around her new surroundings. Tall buildings were all around her and lots of moving things on wheels were, well, moving around. Smoke came out of little pipes on the back ends…well, at least she thought they were back ends. Poles stuck out of the grounds at intervals up and down the edges of the giant pathway. People were walking up and down the edges of the giant pathway. Colette tapped one on their shoulder.

"Um, sir, could you help-" The man pushed Colette's hand away.

"Don't touch me, freak!" Everyone was now staring at the poor Chosen. She knew she was embarrassed because she felt her cheeks go warm. That comment that man made stung a bit because of a past incident with her Cruxis Crystal. The jewel was still on her neck, though it had been about 2 years since she had done anything World Regeneration related or otherwise not normal. Except her eternal tripping problem. Colette was still a klutz and an angel, with the devil's luck and super strength and hearing.

"Oh well," she murmured, still fingering the Cruxis Crystal. Colette wasn't paying any attention to the fact that she was walking into the street(which she still called a pathway)and a car(she calls it a moving thing)was coming right her way. She kept walking, still not paying any attention to the oncoming car. Colette, having the devil's luck, looked at the last second and did the only thing she could think of.

"Aieee!" She screamed loudly, shattering a nearby lamp. As she was about to be killed or pancaked or something of the sort, someone whisked her off her feet and safely onto the sidewalk(which Colette calls the edge of the pathway.), Colette had gone into a dead faint out of fright, waking up hours later. She was looking straight into a man's eyes.

"You!" Colette screamed. "I know you!"

Was that good? Kinda long? Guess who? Guess guess guess! You see that button at the bottom? It says review? CLICK IT! please?


	3. Rescuer, Lock and Load

Hello, it's me again. Yes, the author. Thank you for all the reviews. To me, that is a lot of reviews. Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I just didn't have the time to type of any of my stories. Well here it goes. The suspense will finally end!

Chapter 3: RESCUER

She could not believe her eyes. The man who had rescued Colette- Martel help her- was Zelos. He had the stupidest grin on his face as he stood there in his stupid pink-and-white outfit.

"Hello my darling angel." Zelos had a peculiar smile on his face.

"Zelos? Oh, it's nice to see a familiar fa-" Colette _was _going to hug him, but stopped herself abruptly. "But wait. Everyone, not including me, killed you. They told me everything. You had died!"

"Who says I really ever died?" Zelos smiled like his past-idiotic-and-still-idiotic self. "I've lived in secret for sometime now. It's been what, two years? I suppose I got used to being by myself, I lost track of time."

"Well, I can't picture you, of all people, completely alone and secluded." Colette crossed her arms, a stern look on her face. "After all you're…you! Who else would feel someone up as they rescued them? You, Zelos the gigolo, would!"

"Okay, so it was hard without the ladies." Zelos grinned slyly. "I mean, c'mon! It's been two whole years!"

"Well, while you're here, contain yourself!" Colette shuddered, remembering the man from earlier. "The people here aren't exactly friendly. I already've had too many problems."

"Hmmm…." Zelos was scratching his head. "Hey, do you want me to help you out?"

Colette stood silently, thinking out Zelos' offer. Zelos was a traitor, but he did seem sincere after everything he did. But he was still a pervert! Well, a generous pervert. After all, he _was_ offering to help her. But still, there was something about him…

"Sure. I'm in desperate need of help." Colette turned and began to walk, with no particular direction. She stopped, turned, and added sternly, "But absolutely no but-touching or perverted-ness. Got it?"

"Yes, sir, Sergeant Colette!" Zelos saluted Colette and began to march behind he.

Where they were going, however, no one knew. (Not even them!)

Well, it was short but how was it? Questions, comments, anything? Leave 'em using the button below. Says "Review"? USE IT! Merry Christmas! And to all a good reading!


End file.
